Assets in the form of content and applications are distributed to one another using a number of protocols. These protocols include a Transmission Control Protocol (TCP), a Real Time Streaming Protocol (RTSP), and Hyper Text Transfer Protocol (HTTP). These protocols are used by devices that are connected via a logical or physical connection.